Camera Obscura
by Medellia Grey
Summary: Ginny and Colin have been best friends and coworkers for quite some time. Yet some things have been lingering below the surface... Will it take a camera to figure it all out?


Colin's chair swiveled up and down.

A head popped around the corner of his cubicle. "Having fun, Creevy?"

"Hiya! Why yes I am, Weasley. Want to join me?" He patted his leg jokingly.

"Somehow I'll have to pass on that."

Ginny slipped into her chair. "Anything new?"

"We've got an assignment – Interview with the Head of Food Research down at the Ministry of Magic. Being partnered with you sure is exciting!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Listen, Creevy, I'm the best you'll ever have." She grinned slyly at him and he gulped.

She was always doing that.

"I guess we should get going, slow poke."

"Ginny, I wasn't the one who was late this morning. Or should I say for the past three hundred million days that we've been working at the Prophet?"

"Honestly, Colin, who pays any attention to that stuff? All that matters is making the deadline. Your pictures always take forever to develop, so don't blame me."

Ginny hit him playfully on the back and they walked out together.

"Colin, did I ever tell you how much of a midget you make me feel?"

"Yes, everyday in this corridor," he checked his watch, "About the same time as well."

"It's just that you're so… tall."

"This is truly revolutionary."

"But Colin! You were so small and adorable at Hogwarts and now you're the very inconspicuous height of 6'7"."

"And you're just 5'6". I'm so glad we won't have to go over this tomorrow."

They laughed and walked out the door. Ginny and Colin arrived at the Magical Food Research Department of the Ministry of Magic and conducted a "titillating" interview in Ginny's words and Colin took some "horribly disgusting" photos of the new magical projects (Chicken Pot Pie with Parmesan in Mere Seconds!).

They returned to the Prophet where they set to work on the article. As it would be very short since no one really cared, they were done relatively early.

"Excellent work, Creevy."

"And you, Weasley. Another successful day at the Prophet."

"Wonderful."

"Delightful. Shall we get a drink?"

"You know you never have to ask that."

Ginny ran out the door, Colin trailing behind. He didn't want to bang up his camera that lay around his neck.

They entered the pub and sat straight down at the bar. Ginny ordered a beer and Colin asked for an orange juice.

"Honestly, Colin, that's so boring."

"I don't get it for myself, I'll have you know."

"I hold my liquor quite well."

"Indeed."

"C'mon, just get something! You won't get in any trouble! I won't tell a teacher!"

"Fine, fine Weasley. A beer please."

"That's much better, eh?"

"You're never wrong, Weasley."

They clinked their bottles together.

A few bottles later (three for Ginny, one for Colin) and the two were laughing hysterically over a trickle of water that was slowly moving its way off the table.  
"I'm NOT DRUNK, CREEVY!"

"No, no you're not, Weasley peasley. Ginners, maybe we should head back. Oh my god! This is why you're always so messed up!"

"What?"

"You're always late!"

"Creevy, we do this everyday! Honestly! Creevy. Haha. Creeeeeee. Vy."

Ginny looped her arm around Colin and they jumped into the fireplace, grabbing some Floo powder.

"COLIN CREEVY'S APARTMENT!"

A few seconds later the intoxicated friends were soot covered and crammed into the fireplace.

"Not again."

"Colin, geroff! Ow! What in Merlin's name is THAT?"

"Hiya! That's a sensitive area!"

Somehow they managed to untangle their bodies and fall onto the floor of Colin's apartment. It was rather small, and while being covered in innumerable photographs, would never be called 'artsy'.

Ginny and Colin lay on the floor together, staring at the ceiling. "Colin."

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"Why is it you've never taken my photo?"

Colin's eyes narrowed slightly. "I… I don't know."

"Isn't it a bid odd, Creevy? We've been best friends for ages. Not one picture. Not once."

Colin breathed in. "You know, Ginny, I think I'm only going to tell you because I'm slightly smashed. It's kind of like this, eh, well, taking a picture of things I don't care about, y'know, like chicken pot pie, is really easy. I can get it in a snap. It's just, I don't know, but I think if I took a picture of you I think there would be too much."

Ginny's face was inches away from Colin's. "Too much?"

"Maybe there'd be too much in it, y'know of… me? A photo is worth a thousand words, they say."

"I want you to photograph me."

"Right now?"

"Yep. Right now."

Colin stood up, wobbling. He looked about for his camera.

"It's around your neck, Colin."

He glanced down. "Ah, yes, why there it is. How odd."

"How odd? You probably still sleep with it."

"Ah, shut up Ginny."

"It's just 'cause I'm right." She rolled over, yawing, "So, what am I 'posed to do?"

"Nothing."

Colin lifted the camera to his face, adjusting the lens. She was lying on his floor, red hair spilling about her. She had that look in her eyes, that one he was afraid to capture and even more afraid to forget.

Click. Flash.

Click. Flash.

Click. Flash.

Colin slowly put the camera down. Three pictures.

He took his camera and went into his dark room.

Ginny propped herself up against his couch. "That was… strange."

He crouched in the dark, watching the photos develop. "Beautiful," he whispered.


End file.
